


silk

by scattered_dream



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattered_dream/pseuds/scattered_dream
Summary: "Don't cut your hair yet," Cloud repeated with a soft smile.





	silk

Cloud ran his fingers along Squall's sides, smiling at the way he squirmed. He was the slightest bit ticklish (not that he'd ever admit to it). 

"Don't cut your hair yet," he murmured.

"What was that?" Squall asked, straining to hear him. Cloud was quiet on the best of days, so when he mumbled like this - usually when he was feeling embarrassed - Squall had almost no chance of hearing him correctly, if at all. 

"Don't cut your hair yet," Cloud repeated with a soft smile, though he ducked his head at Squall's raised eyebrows. He pretended he couldn't feel the heat in his cheeks as he ran his fingers through the silky brunette locks, admiring the softness of the strands as they glided between his fingertips.

He smoothed back some of the bangs that were threatening to fall into Squall's eyes. No matter the length of his hair, it was always a shame when his bangs covered such a unique shade of silvery-blue. 

"Why not?" Squall asked, tentatively bringing his thumb up to brush against Cloud's cheek with affection. He was surprised Cloud had brought this up, but then he supposed he'd offhandedly mentioned earlier that he needed to get a haircut soon. 

He usually got it trimmed before it could pass his shoulders, but he'd let it grow out over the past few months - not really because he'd wanted to but because he'd been preoccupied with other things and it had slipped his mind. As the days and nights crept by, his hair grew and now rested just under his shoulders and against his upper back. 

But earlier this morning, while the two of them were out together, the wind carried it across his face, irritating him to no end as he continued to brush it away, only for a gust of wind to flick the long brown strands back into his face again. That was when he'd made the comment about cutting it.

"Cuz I like it long," the blonde spoke quietly, though he leaned into Squall's gentle touch and closed his eyes peacefully. 

Squall hummed at the admission, and Cloud knew him well enough to hear his approval in such a simple, hushed noise. 

"I guess I like when you play with it," he commented with a little smile that grew when Cloud opened his eyes once more, bright blue eyes with flecks of emerald catching silver ones. 

"I know," Cloud said matter-of-factly. He laughed softly when Squall moved his hand back to its previous position, placing it on top of his head and relaxing into the pillow as his lover began combing through the chocolate locks again. 

"Gonna learn how to make a braid?" Squall asked sleepily, noting the soft smirk that morphed Cloud's delicate features as he spoke. 

"Maybe I will." _Just to piss you off,_ Cloud added in his mind.

A grunt. 

"You'd look pretty." _That too._

He laughed again when Squall rolled his eyes and turned onto his side, now facing the wall instead of Cloud. _"Whatever,"_ came his predictable grumble in reply.


End file.
